Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Compressors and turbines typically include alternating stages of static vane assemblies and rotating wheel assemblies. The rotating wheel assemblies include disks carrying blades around their outer edges. When the rotating wheel assemblies turn, tips of the blades move along blade tracks included in static shrouds that are arranged around the rotating wheel assemblies.
Some shrouds positioned in the turbine may be exposed to high temperatures from products of the combustion reaction in the combustor. Such shrouds sometimes include blade track components made from ceramic matrix composite materials designed to withstand high temperatures. In some examples, coupling ceramic matrix composite components with traditional fasteners such as rivets or bolts may present problems related to thermal expansion and/or material properties of the ceramic matrix composite components.